The present invention relates to building hardware, and more specifically to a device for slidably securing an electrical wire to a stationary object such as a wall stud, such that the electrical wire projects outwardly and is less likely to be inadvertently concealed in the drywalling process.
New residential and commercial structures are typically constructed in phases. More specifically, a structure is framed; plumbing, HVAC and electrical wiring are added; dry wall is hung; fixtures are installed; and finishing work such as painting and trim is completed. Each phase is typically accomplished by tradespersons specifically hired for their expertise, with all phases overseen by a contractor or construction superintendent.
The work of one tradesperson often negatively affects the work of another tradesperson. For example, an electrician may wire a house and leave certain wires dangling in the kitchen for subsequently powering under-cabinet light fixtures, and a drywall installer may completely conceal those dangling wires behind drywall. Indeed it is the experience of the inventor that wires which are intended to protrude from drywall for subsequent use are often concealed behind drywall. Finding “lost” wire ends requires cutting and subsequently patching drywall, often multiple times, which is labor intensive, and creates imperfections in the wall's appearance. Alternatively, sometimes a drywall installer will recognize that a dangling wire is intended to protrude through the drywall, and establish a drywall hole and extend the dangling end there through. This is problematic when the drywall installer places the wire through the drywall in the wrong location.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that unambiguously establishes where a dangling wire is to protrude through drywall. It is desirable that this device is small, inexpensive to manufacture and transport, and easy to use. It is also desirable that the device can be adapted for a variety of circumstances including thick walls.